


Still After All These Years

by parcelmistress



Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Some Cursing, Songfic, alcohol use, mildly out of character (i haven't seen this show in years)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcelmistress/pseuds/parcelmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's back in Seattle and decides to visit Freddie. Post iCarly/Sam & Cat. Mildly based on "Still After All These Years" by Noah And The Whale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the day I was Super into iCarly (it was my first fandom, I suppose) and I was totally into seddie. I saw a gifset of the crossover episode of Sam & Cat and... God it all came flooding back. And I was then inclined to write this. Here you go.

Freddie Benson was not ready for Sam Puckett to be living back in Seattle by any stretch of the imagination. He wasn't exactly sure about what had happened between her and Cat but the two times he brought it up, it was met with a light eye roll and dismissal. But she was back. Living with her mom again, sure enough. When inquired about that part, like, why didn't she get an apartment to herself or something, she mentioned the fact that she, as in her mother, wasn't really at the apartment that much anyway.

Being dragged to a party wasn't exactly his idea of a 'fun time' but he complied because, holy fuck, Sam was hotter than he had remembered, or maybe it was just the way that age softened her, physically moreso than mentally, because time seemed to have done the opposite to her mind. She was snappier but almost quieter about it, which really bothered Freddie because that was how she had lived on in his mind for all of those years.

When she knocked on his door, clad in a skin tight black dress he dared not say no. Screw the fact that he was in the middle of coding something and there was a box of pizza sitting on the counter that would likely be cold and hard by the time he was back.

Freddie Benson was not ready for any of it. But he did it, god damn it.

"Hey nerd," she spoke, her words smoothed over by her third glass of who knows whatever that was, "What've.. you been up to?"

“Um. Work, you know how it goes I guess..” except something told him that she didn’t know what he meant there because all these years she seemed to somehow float along, unless you counted the babysitting business, and that seemed to have fallen apart a few years back.

“Nn-nnuh-no I mean like what have you really been up to like how many chicks have you macked on… what do you do for fun I don’t know.”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“My relationships aren’t exactly any of your business and.. yeah, work, work is fun, does that count?,” he sighed and realized there was no reason to keep anything from her, “Being a washed up internet star doesn’t really get you any girls, you know?”

This earned him a laugh, she looked at him and shook her head.

The party that she mentioned wasn’t really a party, she just dragged him out to some dingy bar after driving by what seemed to be the actual party, seeing that most of the lights were out (it was 1am in the morning) and mentioning that people didn’t know how to have fun.

By the time she had gotten him to order and take a few sips of a beer their hands had somehow ended up laced together. They both really thought nothing too much of it, or maybe that part was the alcohol speaking.

Nobody was exactly surprised when Freddie had to walk slowly to support the weight of sam on his arm a few minutes until the bar was closed. 

“Wanna stay over?”

“Yeah..” the mumbly voice replied.

And that was how Sam Puckett ended up sleeping on Freddie Benson’s couch.

Also how Freddie Benson woke up to a certain Sam’s face over his. This of course confused the boy, he tried to sit up but her arm was positioned in such a way that this feat was physically impossible without being at least minorly aggressive so he discarded the idea.

“You uh.. need something?”

“Nah.” she replied with a sort of shrug. (Or as much of one you could give while sort of hovering over someone. “I just kinda miss you. Y’know?”

He did in fact know.

Life hadn’t been the same after the show ended and everyone sort of went their separate ways. In fact, sometimes he almost swore his High School years were like some sort of sit-com or something, not that he had ever really sat down and watched more than seven minutes of one (unless it was in spanish but that was a completely different story.) Life had just gotten dull. Yeah, he had friends but he was mentally very hesitant to even call them that, peers or buddies striking like they would be more appropriate words.

She settled down and kind of laid down right next to him on the bed and they stared at the sunbeams on the ceiling in tandem.

“I can’t believe we all went to fucking JAPAN together and none of us really talk anymore.” she mused.

“People change.” he replied promptly. 

“Yeah, but, god.”

And uncomfortable sort of silence seemed to be held aloft by the sunbeams.

“Freddie, I really miss you. I kind of really don’t want to leave.”

Silence.

For the second time that morning Sam’s face was a few inches away from Freddies only now their eyes were sharply locked and a almost uncomfortable tension hung in the air.

“Kiss?” he managed to get out.

She replied by pressing her lips against his. Sam’s weight on top of his own was sort of almost comforting and fuck, fuck he missed her so much, her lips were so soft and it felt so much more passionate than any of their past ones had been.

They sat together with their lips in various stages of togetherness for who knows how long and eventually Freddie had the nerve to speak.

“Wanna stay longer?”

-end


End file.
